


Passion (smut Tom Holland x Reader)

by EvaBlazevska



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaBlazevska/pseuds/EvaBlazevska
Summary: Tom Holland has just come back from LA and this person had made him very glad about it.





	Passion (smut Tom Holland x Reader)

Tom had just gotten back from his press tour for Spiderman. He was glad to be back dancing at the studio. It was his true passion; it was what he loved doing. With his duffel bag in hand, he headed for the studio. He blasted RHCP on his headphones, the music excited him.

He arrived at the studio, y/n stopped him. She had been talking to him, but the music was too loud to hear anything else but it.   
“Oh hey, I’m sorry y/n.”-Tom said taking off his headphones.   
“No worries, just why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”  
“I just came back yesterday night and I guess I thought I’d surprise you here.”-y/n smiled, she liked the surprise.   
“Well, since you’re back and here there’s this audition I guess you’d call it that I hope you’d like to help me with. It’s not really important I win, so to speak I just miss dancing one on one with you.”-y/n said flirtatiously.   
Tom smirked-“Likewise y/n, likewise. Ballet, but more modern?”  
“You know we do it best honey.”-y/n winked and kissed Tom’s cheek after walking to the changing room. He blushed, he missed her.

With months these two were the perfect dance couple, but sadly nothing more. Y/n’s confidence was just a front she could only keep up at the studio because it was the only place she had it. This was the place where she was her own, here she was herself. She could express herself and create beauty; Tom was her favorite partner in all of it. Yes over the months they had a few dates set up but every single time one or the other couldn’t make it. The universe wasn’t fair to these two, but Tom wanted to change that.

The class had begun and the group had learnt a new choreography from Tom which he had learned from LA. After the class finished, the head of the studio left the keys with y/n so the two could practice.

“I love nights like these, don’t you?”-said y/n as stretched her arms and legs.  
Tom was taking care of the music, he pressed play-“With you, every night is wonderful.”-y/n blushed and he smirked.   
“Do you remember the last dance we did?”  
Tom took y/n in his arms-“I could never forget, could you?”-they smiled and started dancing to the music.

Their moves were perfectly synchronized, even after a month of not doing the dance. Their bodies moved with such passion and harmony. It was beautiful. The two felt sparks as well. They hadn’t exhibited such passion and lust for anyone before. It was truly remarkable.

Y/n looked so beautiful when she was spinning, he couldn’t contain himself much more. He turned to y/n and took her in his arms.   
“What are you—“-y/n’s words were stopped by Tom’s lips. At first she didn’t know how to respond, but god damn those lips were perfect and she wanted this. She let herself melt in his embrace, her hands playing with his curls. His hands were on her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Y/n could feel his cock hardening in his pants.-“Excited, are we?”-She couldn’t blame him; she herself was getting wetter as the seconds passed. She loved this; this was her desire.   
“I can barely contain myself.”-he mumbled into her ear.   
“Don’t.”-she whispered. Tom caught his breath, this was amazing.

Tom grabbed hold of y/n’s perfect tight ass, she moaned into the kiss. Her right hand travelled down to his bulge, he was so god damn hard.   
“Lounge?”-Tom whispered, y/n nodded in agreement.

They both quickly squirmed to the lounge where two couches and a table stood. Y/n started taking Tom’s shirt off; he did the same to her. He grabbed her breasts, she was beautiful. She started stroking his cock over his shorts; he was rock hard at this point.   
“Can I take these off?”-y/n asked gesturing to Tom’s shorts. He nodded quickly; this was only possibly in his fantasies. Y/n teases Tom, slowly taking the shorts off. She goes down on him, teasing him even more until she is kneeling and is face to face with Tom’s cock. She takes off his underwear and his cock is revealed.   
“Oh fuck me.”-Tom mutters, his sight was unbelievable.

Y/n took hold of the shaft, moving up and down with her hand teasing him. She licked the tip of his cock teasing him even more before she sucked him. It was unbearable for Tom.   
“This is too much for me.”-y/n smiled and continued to suck Tom, looking up at him making eye contact with him, teasing him. She loved it.

Tom took hold of her hair and started to control her head, it turned on the both of them even more. Y/n loved to be submissive like this. Tom was getting close he could feel the cum coming up.   
“I’m gonna come.”-he said and so he did. He groaned as the orgasm took him. Y/n was satisfied, she swallowed his load. This all was interrupted when the two heard banging on the studio doors and a woman shouting y/n and Tom’s names. Y/n kissed him once again before quickly getting her shirt on.-“We’re not done yet y/n.”  
Y/n winked at him before running off to the door. Tom fell on the couch, barely having the energy to put his shirt on.

This had been one of Tom’s most amazing experiences. It felt good to be back in London.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I know it's bad but I just couldn't. Agh


End file.
